Willst Du
by GermanHeart
Summary: The day before Valentine's Day the BTT remind Germany that he promised to ask out Italy for a Valentine's date. Will Germany keep his promise? sorry for sucky summary. Rated M for later chapters.


Hello everyone ~ ! I really hope you like my new story ~ though just know that i most likely wont be able to updae as much as I'd like to because of school and stuff but I'm gonna try my hardest to get a chapter uploaded every week or atleast every other week ( or once a month at the very least)since I'm gonna try to make these chapters long. Well here's the new story. Happy reading ~ !

I'm also sorry if any of the characters seem a bit off. Especialy Germany but please bear with me on this!

Unfortunatley I don't own Hetalia, though I really wish I did.

~X_X~O_O~X_X~O_O~

~. Germamy POV.~

Locked up in my study for five days (with the exception of eating and using the bathroom) I'm finally all caught up with my paperwork! Mein Gott, all those papers, files, and documents seemed never-ending! UGH! Now for some well needed and deserved sleep.

Walking to my room, I thought of how nice sleeping in my cozy bed sounded,sleeping while Italy cuddles up to me. Speaking of Italy, he usualy barges in on me while I'm working, und the last time I saw him was six days ago. It's odd that he hasn't tried to smother me with hugs and kisses on the cheek for more than an hour let alone five days. He's probably hanging out with Japan.

I'm missing his hugs. I know I my not show it, but I really do love the little Italian. I just don't know how or if I can tell him. That and I'm a coward about it. I'm afraid he won't love me back, or laugh and not even be my friend anymore.

I open and close the door to my roomand undress down to my underwear and black tank top. I sigh as I climb into bed and cover up. Hopefully mein little Italian is next to me when I wake up.

Soon the sweet caress of sleep starts to drag me to my drea-'BAM!' ... Fuck...

" Keseses! Oi, West, did you do it yet?"

Don't lose your cool. Just breathe... "Do what yet, Bruder?" He better have one hell of an excuse for keeping me from sleeping.

"Did you ask out Italy yet, amigo?" Spain asked as he popped out from behind Prussia.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" I yelled.

"Ah, oui. Gilbert said you said you'd ask him out for a Valentine's Day date, then when you got home, you'd seduce him into bed, where you'd slowly start to-"

Suddenly Prussia slaped his hand over France's mouth. "Oi! Francey-pants, shut it!"

What the hell is going on here? "What the fuck?! Where did _you_ come from and what the hell are you talking about?!" Wait... "I said I'd do WHAT?!"

Prussia slapped France in the back of the head. "Verdammt, France! I didnt say the last part!"

"Sorry, mon ami. But I coldn't help myself, non~"

"Whatever. Anyways, a couple days ago, I told you that you should ask out Ita-kins for V-Day and you said you would. Please dont tell me you forgot."

Now I'm confused... "Inever said that. Und, even if I did, do you really think I would forget something like that? Plus, I can't possibly ask him out!"

"But you did say it! And besides, we know you like him."

"Oui. We can see it in your eyes every time you so much as think about him. Even Spain agrees!" France said while elbowing Spain's arm.

"Huh? Si, si, what France said. Sorry guys. Lovi wants me home NOW! Adios!" Then he sped out of my bedroom and out the front door of my house slamming it shut.

...bedroom and house...my bedroom...my...bedroom...

"GET OUT OF MEIN ROOM! ESPECIALY YOU, FRANCE!"

"Hon hon hon~"

'I cant believe I _just_ noticed I'm almost naked, in my bedroom, with mein bruder and France...'

"Keseses, fine bruder. Get dressed, me and France wil wait in the kitchen." Gilbert said, leading France out and away from my room and downstairs.

I got out of bed and put on a pair of pants. 'Did I really agree to ask out Italy for Valentine's Day? I mustv'e been so caught up in my work that I didn't realize. Well scheiße... I still dont know how I'm gonna ask him...and in such a short amount of time too! Valentine's Day is tomorrow!

I walk out of my room and downstairs. As I turn the corner into the kitchen, I see France pushing Prussia against the wall in a heated make-out session. Francis rubbing and rutting against bruder's jeans while Gil's groping his ass and pushing back and moaning along with him.

I try to force away the on-coming blush.

"NOT IN MEIN KITCHEN! I EAT IN HERE! And besides, Idont think Canada would like you two starting without him" They stopped and looked at me. France spoke up.

"So you would like to see us three together but just not in the kitchen?"

"NO! I mean don't- just don't- ugh. Nevermind... If you two are going to continue, then go to France or Canada's house before I get back." I said as I went to the front door to put on my shoes and grabbed my jacket and the dog leashes.

"Where are you going, West?" Prussia asked.

"To walk Aster, Berlitz, and Blackie. I'll be back later." I said and opened the door.

"Don't forget to ask out Italy~!" France called after.

I slammed the door shut behind me and whistled for the dogs. They ran out of their kennel as excited as Italy when he gets pasta. I hooked each one to a leash and started our usual walk through our normal trail in the woods by the house.

About half way through the walk, I started thinking about Italy. How am I supposed to ask him out and tell him my feelings? Gilbert knows how hard that is for me...

~X_X~O_O~X_X~O_O~

So technicaly thats only the first part of the first chapter. I'll upload the rest of this chapter as soon as I find which notebook it's in. Sorry for the shortness! I still hope you all enjoyed what I uploaded so far~! ( = ヮ= )೨


End file.
